


The Birth of Patience

by Anarfea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Object Insertion, Or more like... object extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: Eurus enjoys her birthday present.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	The Birth of Patience

“Hellooo, baby,” said Jim Moriarty.

“Hush, Jim,” Eurus flushed. Something about Jim made her feel girlish.

“I’m your Birthday present,” said Jim. “I guess you were a good girl this year.”

She grinned wickedly. “That was rather sweet of you. Coming up with a terrorist plot complicated enough that Mycroft would need me to solve it, all so you could see me.”

“I missed you,” said Jim. “Did you miss me?”

“Quite.”

“So how do you want me?” asked Jim.

“On your knees, I think.” Eurus cocked her head to the side. Jim knelt, and she sat on Mycroft’s desk, in front of the portrait of the queen, and motioned for him to come and put his head between her legs.

Jim moved obediently as Eurus hiked up her skirts, and laved at her thighs with his tongue, kissing and licking up between her legs until he found a spot that made her gasp. 

She paused to pick up Jim’s phone and take a photo of Jim’s dark eyes peering out between her thighs and send it to Mycroft.

Jim licked and sucked, and Eurus pushed and squeezed, and pulled out the grey, pomegranate shaped object she’d secreted inside her. She lifted the Patience Grenade and armed it. Now she had only to wait.

“Thank you for my present, big brother.”


End file.
